


our first christmas

by twistedsky



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsky/pseuds/twistedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Betsy celebrate their first married Christmas with a bit of a happy surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our first christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenna.

She loves him.

This is an inalienable truth of her existence now, and she knows a lot about inalienable truths(have you ever met her father? because he’ll introduce you to several).

There’s the pining process, which is far less painful than previous crushes.

Then, there’s the courtship—the soft kisses and intense rushes of emotion when they’re together.

There’s _I love you_ , which comes from him, surprisingly, before she’s even managed to imagine saying it.

Then, there’s the reciprocation, which leads to lust, which she’d never felt that extremely before.

And then, the proposal, then the wedding.

This is what makes it _real_.

This is what turns silly sweatshirt-wearing Betsy into, well, silly sweatshirt-wearing _married_ Betsy.

She’s been married for five months now, and she’s wearing an especially silly sweatshirt right now. It’s covered in reindeer and snowflakes, and it’s very comfortable.

She’s drinking hot chocolate and staring out her childhood bedroom window.

It’s snowing, like a winter wonderland.

The door opens, and she turns her head to smile at Jeremy, who has only just escaped the family inquisition.

“I have no idea how we’re supposed to drive out of here tomorrow,” Jeremy says with a sigh, and Betsy smiles and shrugs.

Her parents have had a bad habit of treating her like a child in the past, but this weekend has been an absolute blessing.

She’s married now and (besides the pesky questions about when she’ll be having children), everything is good and solid.

It’s nice to be with her family, even though she’s beginning to start one of her own.

“I don’t know,” Betsy says, looking down at her hot chocolate. “Maybe we can stay an extra day.”

“You’ll take that back when you actually spend more than ten minutes at a time with them,” Jeremy replies, and he might have a point. Her parents love him though, so she’s not sure what he has to be annoyed about.

She’s feeling a little under the weather, so she’d spent most of the day just relaxing in bed.

Of course, now she has a reason for her vague feeling of sickness.

“By the way,” she starts, and it’s supposed to be the beginning of a long speech leading to the big news, but instead she blurts it out, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Jeremy stares at her in surprise. “Really?”

Betsy narrows her eyes at him, and maybe she’s spending too much time with Dr. Lahiri these days, because her next words are a little spicier than she means them to be. “No,” she says. “I completely made that up to put you on the spot and create unnecessary drama in our lives.” She turns back to the window, facing away from him for a moment. Silly husband, she thinks. 

Jeremy closes the distance between them and hugs her from behind, kissing her cheek. “I can’t believe this,” he whispers. “A _baby_.”

“I’m so excited,” Betsy admits, and she lets loose the absolute joy she’s been feeling since the moment she found out.

“Merry Christmas indeed,” Jeremy says. “It’s perfect.”

“Are you crying?” she feels a vague sense of wetness in her hair and they definitely aren't _her_ tears, so she turns her head towards his. “You’re crying. Oh, Jeremy,” she says softly, twisting a little more and cupping his cheeks with her hands and kissing him softly.

“We’ll have to get you on a strict vitamin regimen,” Jeremy says, like he’s somehow a consummate professional and not already picking out names mentally.

Betsy is pretty sure he’s doing that, because that’s the first thing she did.

She wants nice, vibrant colors for the nursery, she’s decided.

She’s a little ahead of herself, but it’ll all work out.

“Should we tell your parents?” Jeremy asks, and Betsy wants to, she really does, but she also wants to enjoy this brief moment with her husband before the chaos breaks out.

It’s nice for this to just be between the two of them, though she knows she can’t exactly keep it quiet forever.

It feels safe now, in this moment, and she knows that that feeling can’t last.

“Later,” Betsy says, and she embraces her husband tightly.

She wonders if this is too early in their marriage, but if it’s happening, then it must be meant to be, right? It  _feels_ right, at least.

She relaxes into Jeremy’s embrace, and she wonders how she got to be so lucky.

“I love you,” Jeremy says softly, but firmly.

“I love you too,” she echoes, and she breathes him in deeply. His lotions are going to have to go, because the smell of them is making her feel sick. She'll tell him later, because there's no reason to ruin their nice moment. “Do you want to go make snow angels?”  She’s been staring at that snow for hours, and she wants it badly.

She wants a snowball fight too, and she’ll probably rope him into making snowpeople, and then maybe snow animals—she’s gotten quite adept at snow rabbits, though some people seem to think they look more like raccoons.

That’s ridiculous, obviously, because cute little fluffy bunnies look nothing like raccoons, but that’s beside the point.

“It’s too cold,” Jeremy points out, and Betsy frowns at him.

“Are you just saying that because I’m having your baby?” she asks, and she may be a little suspicious, okay, but she thinks that’s natural.

“I’m saying that because it’s the middle of the night, and it’s still snowing. The snow can wait until tomorrow.” Again, with the valid points.

“But can it?” Betsy presses.

“I have much more exciting plans for the moment,” Jeremy says, and Betsy blushes red.

Married life has a lot of benefits, after all.

She supposes the snow can wait for later.

She has an eternity of happy moments and memories to create with Jeremy, and this is one of them.

She’s having a baby—they’re having a baby, technically, though she’s the one carrying it.

Her own little piece of joy, she thinks.

If there’s a way to be happier, or a way to have a heart more full of love and laughter, then Betsy doesn’t know it.

This, she thinks, is as close to heaven on earth as she could possibly imagine without being shamefully blasphemous.

This, she thinks, is love.


End file.
